wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Yavinemot MPJC1
|prevcraft= |nextcraft= |type=Fighter |typecategory=Fighter |stat= |firstflight=January 22, 2011 |intro=January 28, 2012 |outro= |built=12,000 |planned= |active= |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed= |combat-missing= |length=19.34 m |width=6.12 m |height=2.33 m (6.54 inc. wings) |wingspan=20.06 m |wing= |pods=Ejection seat |hull=Unspecified |hullamt= |shield=TX-500 Shield Generator |appt=Micro anti-ordnance detonators (MAODs) |sensor=ADR (Gammetan), max of 6,850 km |target=HD Texon Corporation, capable of 2,750 km |navigation=ADR computer |communication=67,000 km |computer=ADR-Texon Craft Computer |othersystems= |power=HSMC Craft battery class 1.1 |complement= |passangers= |compactcrew=1 |crew=Pilot, optional co-pilot |crew1= |crew1-= |crew2= |crew2-= |crew3= |crew3-= |crew4= |crew4-= |crew5= |crew5-= |crew6= |crew6-= |crew7= |crew7-= |engines=HSMC Craft engines, JamTek Craft repulsor engines class 2 |speed=14,640 km/h (11.95 Mach) |range=191,000 km |accel= |ftldrive= |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |semicompactweapons= |guns= |rockets= |missiles= |bombs= |other= |fullycompactweapon= |weapons= |W1=Craft-scale Repeating Artillian Laser Cannons |W1x=2 |W1type=Energy-based projectile |W1ctrl=Pilot |W1caliber= |W1ammo=10,000 rounds |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel=1,700 m/s |W1dir=One on each underwing, forward facing Rate of fire: 480 per minute (0.125 delay) |W2=EBML-08s |W2x=6 |W2type=Energy-based missile |W2ctrl=Optional |W2stock=16 per cannon (32) |W2vel=max 3,400 m/s |W2dir=Three on each underwing, four forward facing, 2 rotable ones on the inner side |W3=EBF-01 turret |W3x=1 |W3type=Energy-based flak |W3ctrl=Co-pilot |W3ammo=6,000 rounds |W3vel=450 m/s |W3dir=Tail-mounted councealed Rotablility: 64° Rate of fire: 316 per minute (0.19 delay)}} The , shortened to MPJC or Yavinemot, is a dual-engined supersonic jet craft designed to gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat, whilst sometimes acting as ground support and capable of interdiction. It is heavily superior to the HelAux F16, the Gammetan Civilization's Jet Fighter that had dominated the Hydephiilan Galaxy since January 2010. It was designed by a mix of Hydephiilan and Gammetan companies including ADR, Artillian Weapons Manufacturing, HD Texon Corporation, the Hydephiilan Ship Manufacturing Corporation, and JamTek, which is Gammetan. Artillia has always been the major weapons producer for the Hydephiilan Military, as they were found to produce the best lasers for the Yarto-class MG10. Characteristics It is armed with primarily light but effective laser cannons, a missile launcher capable of traveling at emmense speeds and firing backwards, and a flak cannon for rear defense. The weapons all glowed red and moved relatively fast for their kind, and so made the fighter aesthetically unique. The companies used a combination of JamTek Repulsor Systems, HCMS craft engines, and millions of credits for investment in order to break the 10 Mach barrier, however this uses alot of fuel and has proven to be 50% less efficient in flight than going at 2 mach. Scout variation The craft has a scout variation that has most of it's parts for storage stripped, a central remote controledl computer disguised as a cockpit, and increased engine efficiency is used for reconnaissance and spying. It has an anti-radar cloak that can last up to 6 days, and makes the craft undetectable and partially unseeable, however one can still hear it. Lack of HelAux HelAux, the designers of the previously superior Gammetan F16s were not included in the designing of this craft as it was to be used for the Hydephiilans too, and HelAux had nationalist leaders. Many military spectators and engineers have speculated that were HelAux designs incorporated in to this craft, it could've been much better. HelAux is planning on buying the designs from JamTek, who they've worked with on the HelAux GT2 and making a variation then selling that design to the Gammetan government, however hydephiilan companies are against this and have threatened to cut JamTek's shares in the craft if they sell it. Gallery Yavinemot MPJC1 01.png Yavinemot MPJC1 03.png Yavinemot MPJC1 04.png Yavinemot MPJC1 05.png Yavinemot MPJC1 06.png Yavinemot MPJC1 07.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 01.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 02.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 03.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 04.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 05.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 06.png Yavinemot MPJC1S 07.png Category:Hydephiilan Category:Yavinemot MPJC1